Forever Scarlet
by ColleenisaZombie
Summary: DxOC On his way to another job of hunting vampires, D meets a Fox Demon and finds out she's here for the same reason.The two decide to continue to the town together, will the pair become friends or enemies?
1. Prologue

I am not sure where I am going to go with this but I kind of want to write the crap out of this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Hunter D only my character Shibou.

Let the hell begin! :]

**Prologue**

The sound of crunching leaves made it's way to the vampire hunter as he rested against a tree's hallowed trunk. D stayed perfectly still listening to the quite footfalls of the approaching figure hidden by shadows. Long-lashed eyelids opened to reveal dark orbs. The figure slowed it's pace and stood a few feet away from D's sitting form. Using his highly trained eyes D could make out the figure perfectly in the dark. It was a woman, not human, but close to it aside from the fox like features adorning her head and backside. The auburn colored fox ears twitched slightly and the tail whipped back and forth in annoyance as the stranger stood still and continued to stare at D. A few clouds above moved to reveal the full moon, which graced the two still figures. D took note to the strange fox-like woman's hair, it reflected the light of the moon, with all it's glory. The silver shine of her hair reminded him of his own blade leaning on his shoulder at the moment. Her clothes were something strange, almost as strange as her ears, but made D wonder where this woman was from. She wore a red cape over her black and red styled dress, resembling something close to a bath robe in the way it was wrapped but was made of pure silk. Around her waist was a tight red and white corset with silver buttons replacing the area where the string that held it together was supposed to be. She had a high-collared undershirt underneath her bath-robe styled dress that was cut off at the shoulders along with her robe. Her upper arms were bare until halfway to the elbow where metal cuffs held long white silk sleeves. The dress or robe, whatever it be, ended at her knees showing off well built legs and bare feet.

D looked towards her face and his eyes met violet ones. This woman or fox-creature, whatever she may be, had the other worldly look to her, just like he. Above her eyebrows where two small perfectly aligned red dots. He wasn't sure why they were there but decided to not question it, after all she did have fox ears and a tail. The woman continued to stare at him and he at her until his Left-hand decided to speak up. "What a strange aura this one has, not vampire but something else. As strong as a Noble." Left-hand said and was answered with a "Hn." from D. The woman looked in the direction of his left hand and her tail stopped flicking back and forth in annoyance. She chose this moment to speak up: "You have a parasite in your left hand, yet you do not cut it off. Why is this?" she questioned. D reveled on how calm her voice was and wondered how she could know that he had the parasite. "It comes in handy." was all D said to the woman, deciding if she could figure out this much, why not let her find out on her own. The woman lifted her head and sniffed the air and looked back at D and said "You are a half-breed, are you not?" she asked. Silence was her answer as D nodded once and stared at her approaching form. She sat down next to D and turned her head towards him and asked "Why do you hunt your own kind?" D only stared ahead of him and pondered her question, how should he answer this? He decided best to answer with a question of his own: "Who are you?" She continued to look at him and seemed to be in thought when she finally decided to answer. "I am Shibou, or in your language it means Death, I would prefer if you called me Shibou." D thought about the name in his head as the pair stayed still, neither saying anything else until she decided to break the silence. "You are wondering what I am and why I am here." it was a statement rather than a question as if she knew what he was thinking the whole time. D only nodded and waited for her to explain what she was. "I am a Kitsune demon, or a fox, as you would call them." Shibou gave a look of disgust at the name fox when she said it. D nodded for her to continue and she did. "I am looking for a town not far from here, they asked me to help them with a vampire problem and would pay greatly." she said and he noticed she did not make a face at the word vampire. D thought on this for a little while. Left-hand spoke up then. "So you are headed to the same town as we, and for the same reason." the parasite stated. Shibou nodded her head and answered with a simple answer "Yes it seems so." With this she stood and said "I shall accompany you but do not get in my way." D nodded to answer her and stood, placing his sword on his back. He made his way to his horse and mounted it. After a few minutes he nudged his cyborg horse into a slow gait and noticed Shibou was fallowing him. The pair made their way towards the town they were to hunt vampires in silently.

Tell me what you think? Much better than my first version of this right? R and R please!

Colleen


	2. Chapter 1

I only got 1 review on this but it will be worth writing when I'm done.

I didn't want to keep writing and no one review so here is the second chapter!

I don't own Vampire Hunter D or it's characters! Only my own Shibou.

Colleen

xXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 1**

The journey to the village was short and the two had no trouble getting there. In fact, D was impressed at how easily Shibou was able to keep up with his horse's gallop. Along the way the pair had said very little to each other and did not spare the other a single glance.

Upon entering the village the pair slowed to a slow walk and made their way to what seemed to be the mayor's house, judging by it being the largest house in the village. As Shibou walked ahead of D a few people of the village looked out the windows at her sudden appearance. The people walking along the dirt path through the center of the village moved aside and let her pace in fear of punishment. D followed silently and ignored the townspeople's glares and awes. Shibou had made it halfway to the mayor's house, but before reaching it, a man around his 30s walked furiously towards her, knife in hand. She walked to meet him halfway and he stood still as she walked closer to him. Around three feet from him she stopped and stared at his face, waiting for him to explain himself. "Demon!" the man shouted and pointed his knife in her direction. The tail on her backside began to twitch rapidly and she opened her mouth and said "What of it, human?"

D stood a few feet away and stayed silent, deciding it best to stand this one out. He watched as the two stared each other down, murderous intent in both sets of eyes. Shibou was sure she would have to kill this man if he continued to put on such a show, even if he was her employer. "You, human, hired me to rid you of Noble, and you try to stand up to me?" she said with a hint of annoyance in her eyes. Drops of rain started to fall from the sky and soon it was a complete downpour. D noticed the rain on Shibou's hair only made it stand out even more then it did before. The silver color reflected the moon's light so brilliantly it was as if it was the moon itself. The staring game ended between Shibou and the villager as more men showed up in front of the pair. "We didn't hire you, demon whore!" one of the braver men yelled and threw a knife in her direction. Shibou let the blade hit her upper left shoulder, never showing any sign of pain or emotion. "You ruined my kimono." was all she said as she yanked the knife out and let the wound heal itself.

D stood watching the scene, not saying anything, only wondering if she wanted to show defiance or was just itching for a reason to kill humans. He did not have time to figure out an answer as the blade was thrown directly into the original owners left shoulder. The blade had sunk into his arm as he released a surprised shout filled with anguish. The wound, now gushing blood, was enough to get the group of men back away from Shibou. "You know I payed a lot for this, and you just ruined it. I think you owe me an apology and money to pay for the expenses." Shibou said with annoyance dripping from her voice.

The men, being too proud to apologize to a woman, a demon one at that, stood staring at her in disbelief. D's left hand, finding this to be quite humorous, spoke out to D. "This one is quite the feisty one, huh? Good catch, and good luck." D clenched his hand to silence left hand and looked toward the group of people surrounding Shibou. The rain picked up and eventually came to be a downpour. Shibou, hearing D's left hand over the rain, snickered and turned to face him, completely ignoring the group of villagers behind her. "You know D, that hand of your's is going to get itself killed, if not by me then someone else." she said with a smirk and walked towards him. Stopping in front of him and looking into his face she said "These men are no problem, we can meet with the mayor and get rid of the Noble and we can be on our way." She turned away and walked forward and did not bother to stop in front of the men. D stood silently looking after her for a few minutes then finally following her towards the mayor's house.

The group of men looked to each other with confused looks and shrugged. They made their way after the quickly disappearing couple, if that's what you wanted to call them.

XxXxXxXx

What did you think? I know it's short but I am really busy with school work so don't expect updates every day!

Colleen


End file.
